Buffered memory systems, also known as registered memory, such as load reduced dual in-line memory modules (LRDIMM) include one or more buffers or registers between the memory controller or host system (e.g., a processor issuing memory commands) and the memory. Buffered memory systems may improve system stability as the number of memory modules in the system increases by reducing the electrical load on the host system compared to unbuffered memory systems. The buffers may be command buffers, address buffers, data buffers, or some combination thereof. Traditional buffered memory systems maintain a 1:1 ratio in data speed between the host and the memory. That is, the host and memory traditionally operate at the same clock frequency. This limits overall system performance because transistor response within the memory is typically slower than processor speeds. Thus, system performance is limited by transistor response within the memory device.